You Are the Best One
by Lucky Charmz
Summary: Pure Fluff. Missing excerpt from For You I Will. Rory and Tristin.


**A/N**: I was writing a new chapter of "For You I Will" and this came to me. I know it wouldn't fit anywhere else in the story, and I had to get it out. Hope you enjoy it. And I really hope this makes up for the suckage of "Finding Grace." But honestly, all my stories are being pains in my ass at the moment and I've been itching to write this somewhere. So just consider this a missing excerpt from "For You I Will," because I highly doubt you'll even hear mention of it in the story.

**Disclaimer**: Nothing's mine. GG belongs to AS-P and the title of this belongs to Dashboard Confessional.

**Pairing**: R/T

**Rating**: T- extreme sexual undertones

* * *

Rory sighed and stared at the textbook in front of her. Tristin was sitting nearly two feet away strumming his guitar, watching her.

"You watching me do my homework doesn't get it done any faster," she said.

He smirked. "I just think you look sexy when you're trying to concentrate."

She rolled her eyes at him and took a sip of her coffee. He watched her still, picking at his guitar, barely making a tune.

"I need a break," she said.

He shook his head and smirked again. "No. You've already taken two. And that doesn't include the break you took when we…"

"I know what we did," she cut him off. "Try and keep it down when there are other people around. And I really need to take a break. This is actual work I'm doing, not just sitting playing a guitar."

Tristin feigned shock at her statement. "I'll have you know that this is hard work."

Rory snorted. "Right."

Tristin set his guitar down and scooted over next to her. "Haven't I told you that snorting isn't becoming?"

"And haven't I told you that flirting with me when I do homework gets you nowhere?"

"Maybe," he answered. "But you always told me I could do anything if I try."

"I was referring to saving the world or writing a hit song," she countered. "Not getting into my pants."

"I've already done that," he said. "A few times."

"And you've literally done it once," she reminded. "Remember the night I came back with take out?"

Tristin sighed, and felt a heat rising to his cheeks. "I thought we were going to forget about that."

"Sorry, sweetie," she said, leaning back and rubbing her eyes. "Can't do that when I have pictures."

He glared at her. "Pictures?"

She nodded, a smirk plastered to her face now. "Oh yes. Pictures."

"You wouldn't happen to remember where you've stashed them, now, would you?" he asked, slinging an arm over her shoulder.

She smiled, pushing her glasses up on her nose. "I do. But that doesn't necessarily mean I'm going to tell you."

Tristin sighed again. "Rory…"

"Whining isn't becoming Tristin," she said, focusing on her textbook again. "Besides, I have homework."

Tristin's jaw dropped at her words. "But you said you needed a study break."

She shrugged and smiled. "Nah, I'm good."

"I'm glad you're good, Mary," he said. "But I need you to tell me where those pictures are."

"No," she argued. "You need to write a song so I don't have to listen to the same three chords all damn night."

"Like you could do any better," he muttered, reaching behind him to get his guitar.

"Actually," she began. "I could."

He stared at her. "You have no musical ability whatsoever. You said so yourself."

Rory smiled at him mischievously. "I told you I couldn't sing."

"Singing is the stepping stone to instruments," Tristin said.

"Who told you that, Tom?" Rory asked. "Hand me the guitar."

Tristin eyed her cautiously, wary of her request. He slowly handed over his guitar.

"Take any longer and I'll be done with college by the time you actually hand it to me," she commented, placing her fingers on the strings in the proper places.

"This," she began. "Is how you play."

She began strumming the guitar, and the familiar strings of "Free Bird" began.

"You're playing Lynrd Skynrd," he commented.

She nodded, concentrating on the correct chords. "You mistook me for a teeny bopper who listened to the Backstreet Boys all day?"

He shook his head. "No, it's just… you're playing the guitar."

She shrugged, ending the song and setting the guitar down. "Sometimes people surprise you."

Tristin smiled at her and wrapped his arm around her waist. "You always surprise me, Rory Gilmore."

Rory looked up at him and closed her book. "You actually know my name. We've only been together, what, four months?"

"Unless you count the two weeks before the two week hiccup," Tristin replied.

"The two week hiccup?" she asked.

Tristin shrugged. "What else would you call it?"

"Hiatus?" she offered.

"Fine," he said. "We've been together for four months with the exception of the two week hiatus."

Rory nodded and leaned into his embrace. "Thank you."

"Anytime, Mary," he whispered, nuzzling his face into the crook of her neck.

"And again with the Mary stuff," she said, pulling away slightly. "Four months and you're still not learning my name. Do we need to have another lesson, Tristin? Because I think—"

He cut her off with a kiss, and she responded hungrily, grabbing onto his shoulders and pulling him closer. He slowly pulled away and smirked.

"We could have another lesson," he teased, and kissed her neck. "Or we could…"

She cut him off with her lips this time. He smirked as she slipped her tongue into his mouth, tracing his jawline. Her fingers skimmed just under his shirt.

"Trying to seduce me, Mary?" he asked, his voice barely a whisper.

She smirked, gently pulling his shirt over his head. "Maybe."

* * *

Rory curled up into Tristin's embrace. "Mmm… I love study breaks."

"I'm not opposed to them either," Tristin responded, tightening his arms around her slender frame.

Rory smiled and nestled her head into his chest, leaving lazy kisses across it.

"And that whole you playing guitar thing?" he added. "Damn sexy."

"Glad I could be of service," she responded, giggling.

"But seriously," he started. "That thing you do with your back is the best."

Rory sighed and rolled her eyes. "Pig."

"And you wouldn't have me any other way," he stated.

She smiled and straddled him, kissing his neck as she did so. "No, I don't think I would."


End file.
